It won't mean a thing, if you don't want it to
by I Wanna Run With You
Summary: Um, My Chemical Romance had just released their fifth album, and had to go to a signing session. Gerard and Frank weren't prepared for what was going to happen next. Neither were Mikey, and Ray, actually. I don't own MCR. Frerard ONE-SHOT.


"Alright, thank you for coming," Gerard said, "I think everyone got their copy of 'Last Disease' signed?"

The fans screamed a cheerful 'yes' rising up their copy of My Chemical Romance's fifth album.

Gerard didn't mind the signing sessions, actually, he kind of liked those; the fans smiling at them, and sharing some stories and stuff. But seriously, there were a hell lot of kids here this time, and the long whole girl screaming thing? He wasn't into it.

"Thank you for the food," Frank said, "I'm just going to..go and eat those weird things."

The fans laughed and a girl from the back of the store screamed "I love you".

"We love you too!" Gerard screamed with the same tone, "All of you."

Ray waved, to the fans and Mikey hugged a last person.  
They got up from the table.

"See you guys at the show," Gerard said and they went to the room in the back of the store.

It was a little room, with just a light on a table in a corner. The windows had their store semi-closed.  
There was a big red couch in the middle, and a metal locker right next to the door.

"Guys, I'm kind of hungry," Ray said.

Frank threw him the bag of food a fan had given them in the face.

"Eat, Chewbacca," Frank said, and walked to the bathroom.

"Ow! Why so much hate," Ray pouted, "But, um, I mean, what about eatable food? I'm going to get us sandwiches."

"Oh my God, Ray, I'd love you forever." Gerard said dramatically.

"You say that every time I get you anything that goes straight to your stomach, Gerard," Ray said, and Gerard blew him a kiss, "What do I get you Mikey?"

Mikey shot a look at Gerard, "A new brother," he said, "with a pizza."

"Pizza?!" Frank screamed, coming back, "want." he said.

"So, pizza everybody?" Ray asked.

"Fuck yeah, why do you even ask, I mean, duh," Frank said. And Gerard pouted, "What."

"I wanted a sandwich," Gerard said.

"Well, you'll fold the pizza and pretend it's one." Frank said.

Gerard tried to glare and ended up throwing a pen at him.

"Ouch, hey!" Frank said rubbing his temple.

Gerard just smiled proudly.

"So, pizza?" Ray insisted.

"Yeah, whatever," Gerard said, "I'll fold it and shove it up your ass, Frank."

Frank made an over-acted offended face.

"Sigh," Mikey said.

"Ray, I'm coming with you," Frank said.

"Alright, let's go, then," Ray said and they headed outside by the back door.

"You and Frank are, like, still so into each others," Mikey said.

"What-the fuck-ever, Mikey," Gerard snapped because whatever, and went to take the art book a fan had given them. On the first page it said that it was a compilation of the fans' art work. She had been given all the art works by email and had put it all in this book. He went on the couch and turned the page.

Mikey sat next to him and looked at the first drawing. It was Ray.  
"Looks like they got trouble getting the hair right," he chuckled, and Gerard squinted at the drawing.

"I find it cool," he said.

Mikey sighed and turned the page. It was a drawing of Mikey this time.

"Wow," Gerard said, "look at the shading, and your look, she-"

"-or he." Mikey cut him off.

"Whatever. She, or he really captured the expression in your eyes, it's really good."

"Yeah," Mikey said and turned the page again.

It was a drawing of Gerard. Mikey traced the lines with his fingers.

"Why can't I be the talented one?" he said trying a sad voice, and totally failing.

Gerard chuckled and elbowed him.

"You're talented, shithead, you just don't know how to draw."

The next drawing was Frank, and Gerard spent more time looking at this one than he did with the other ones, because it was Frank shirtless and please.  
Mikey struggled to turn the page but Gerard's hand was blocking it.

"Gerard, the fuck, let me turn the page!"

"What? Oh." He got his hand off the page, "sorry."

Mikey shot him an I-don't-even-want-to-know-man look and turned the page. They went through a few other sketches of the whole band and, "Oh," Gerard said.

"Oh my God, I'm, like, totally taking this in picture," Mikey said, laughing, "this is epic."  
Gerard glared at him, with a sheepish expression. He didn't even know how he did to glare sheepishly but he still did.  
"What," Mikey said, not looking up, taking the picture with his phone.

Gerard was blushing a little. It wasn't really noticeable. Or he thought.  
The drawing was a drawing of Gerard laying on a couch with his pants down, and Frank somewhere between his legs, sucking him off.

"Come on Gerard, look at the shading, and she totally captured the expression in your eyes." Mikey mocked.

"I don't even know, just how- what. How can you draw that?" Gerard said.

"With a pencil and-"

"-Don't play the smartass, Mikey."

"Whatever," Mikey mumbled and turned the page.

"What's up doods?" Frank asked, coming out of nowhere, and making Gerard jump in surprise, "I left Ray, because I missed your pretty ostrich faces." Ostrich? Ok. He jumped on the couch and sat beside Gerard. "Oh, wow, this drawing of you fucks balls," he said.

It was another Gerard drawing. Frank leant and squinted a bit to see it better because the room was just dimly enlightened. Then he smiled at the real Gerard, not the drawing, and Gerard smiled back because who can resist Frank's smile? Well, not Gerard.

"Arrgh, you guys." Mikey said, and turned the page.

When the following drawing showed, Frank quickly looked away from the book and Mikey chuckled slightly.  
It was another drawing of Gerard and Frank, but it was nothing compared to the one Gerard had seen before Frank's arrival, so he just smirked.  
The drawing represented Gerard kissing Frank in the neck. It was really well drawn and quite cute.

Frank still had his head turned away, waiting for the turning-page noise. His neck was really exposed. And what Gerard sees, Gerard gets. He smirked and leant in slowly and quietly toward Frank. He kissed his neck ever so slightly.

"Ughh, you guys." Mikey said.

Frank shivered under the touch of Gerard's lips on his skin.

"You're shivering?!" Gerard asked, mocking.

"So what? I'm sensitive." Frank said, still looking to the other side of the room.

Gerard laughed and pulled away. Frank then turned his head, frowning, and wearing a why-did-you-stop look. Gerard quirked an eyebrow, did Frank really want him to kiss his neck again or was it a misunderstood look? He still leant in Frank's neck again, kissing it from the very bottom to right behind his ear. He sucked slightly, so it wouldn't leave any hickeys because Jamia. Fuck Jamia, he thought, because Frank was making really low moans in the back of his throat and wow, could Gerard bear this.

"Wait what," Mikey said, "how did it even- what?!"

They ignored him, and Frank climbed onto Gerard's lap.

Gerard looked up at Frank's face, expectantly, his mouth open slightly.  
He grabbed Frank's sides and Frank leant in. Their lips collided, and then moved in a slow motion.

"I'm not even going to say anything about your wives or whatever," Mikey said.

He was once more being ignored. They were kissing passionately, with lips only. As if they had been craving for each others' attention for, like, fucking ever.  
He licked Frank's bottom lip and Frank parted his lips to let their tongue dance together, just like they used to.  
Gerard started to roughen the kiss and Frank rolled his hips on Gerard's. Gerard groaned in the kiss from the friction Frank's move had created.

"Ok. I'm, like, so getting out of here," Mikey said and got up, -because yeah, this moron had been sitting there the whole time- and got back to the store.

Frank rolled his hips once more on Gerard's and that's it, Gerard turned them around, pushing Frank on his back -thank God the couch was large enough for Gerard to straddle Frank.  
He leant in again and kissed Frank in a slow, lusty, tongue..ish motion.  
Frank grabbed Gerard's side and pulled him down. He started grinding against Frank, because how could he not.

When they pulled away, Gerard's eyes were wide with lust. He stroked Frank's lips with his index and middle finger and Frank sensually licked on it. Gerard's eyes widened even more. His breath came out shakily and his grip on Frank's waist tightened.

"Do you want to?" Gerard whispered.

"Well, duh," Frank said, smiling.

He unbuttoned Gerard's shirt and traced Gerard's bare chest with his fingers, staring intensely.  
Gerard was already done with their belt and button and zipper when Freank started placing soft kissed on his chest.

They both kicked off their shoes, and got rid of their pants, leaving them in boxers, making their bulging erection obvious.

Gerard's shaky hands reached for Frank's waistband and slowly, he started to pull them down, still shaking.

"Are you going to get it off of me or do you need help?" Frank asked.

"I want you so much I could rip it off with my teeth," Gerard said huskily, "I'm just trying not to hurt you."

"I'm not an eighteen-ish virgin anymore, you can, just, go for it man."  
So he just went for it and pulled the boxer down. Not with his teeth though.  
He put his fingers near Frank's mouth again and Frank licked them. Saliva's today lube, folks.  
He placed his fingers in front of Frank's entrance and looked up at his face. Frank was smiling, eyes closed. Gerard looked back down and pushed one finger, two, three and stretched them a little.  
Frank was biting his bottom lip, his eyes still closed, and Gerard waited for them to open so he would know when he could, like, really go for it.

Frank eventually opened his eyes, and nodded. Gerard pulled his fingers out and pushed his boxer down.  
He obviously hadn't planned to fuck Frank this day, therefore, he hadn't any condoms.

"I'm clean," he told Frank.

"Yeah, me too just, go ahead Gerard," Frank said.

Frank's impatience turned Gerard on even more. If it was possible?  
He spat on his hand, rubbed his cock with it and positioned himself in front of Frank's entrance.  
Frank shivered from neck to toes, and grabbed one side of the couch.  
Gerard pushed in slowly, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was halfway in, and Frank was biting his lip quite hard. Gerard stopped pushing and Frank looked at him.

"Man, don't stop," he said.

Gerard hesitated a second, biting the inside of his mouth and started pushing again.

"Fuck, Frank you're tight," he breathed.

"Well, you know, Jamia wasn't too much into putting things up my ass these past five years," he said.

"Don't talk about your wife while I'm fucking you, Frank."

Frank chuckled and "Ohh," he gasped at Gerard's first thrust, "forgot how it felt."

Gerard smiled all teeth, his eyes closed.

He pulled away until just the head of his cock was in and thrust again, making Frank's whole body arch.  
Frank's eyes were closed too, but his mouth, oh his mouth, was definitely open and letting pleasure curses fall.

Gerard was thrusting in a slow pace, rolling his hips on Frank's ass.  
He thrust one rough time and Frank screamed in pleasure.

"I almost thought I'd forgotten where it was," Gerard breathed, thrusting one more time in Frank's prostate.

Frank screamed again, and took a grip on his dick. Gerard snapped his hand away, and started jerking Frank off in time with his, now fast, thrusts.  
The handle of the door made a noise and Gerard turned his head.

"No no no! Ray, I wouldn't go in there, seriously," he heard Mikey say.

There was a silence and then Ray said, "They- Are they- I'm not even hungry anymore." And then he said louder, "You two are disgusting naughty fucking pieces of garbage."

And Frank laughed.

Gerard looked back at Frank, and leant in.  
They started kissing again; sharing emotions they hadn't felt since so long.  
Frank bit on Gerard bottom lip and Gerard thrust harder, making Frank roll his head back while moaning.

It took a few more thrust and stroke on his dick before Frank came all over Gerard's hand, screaming Gerard's name.

"Fuck, GUYS!" Mikey screamed from the store.

The fact that people could hear them kind of excited Gerard. He stared at Frank's pleased expression, still thrusting hard.  
He was taking care not to hit Frank's prostate, then, so he wouldn't hurt him.

He slipped his hand down on Frank's thighs and up to his stomach and then his sides.  
He closed his eyes and thrust two more lazy times before coming. His eyes rolled back and he moaned even louder than Frank had.

He collapsed on Frank, without pulling out already.  
He kissed him passionately, grabbing his hair and sucking on his tongue.

When he eventually pulled out, Frank was smiling like mad.

"Gerard?"

"Frank?"

"I've missed it. I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too, Frankie," he said, pecking Frank's lips.

They put their clothes back on, and Mikey rushed into the room.

"Gerard Arthur Way, I ban you from our family," Mikey said half joking.

Gerard just grinned and kissed Frank because he could. Wait, could he?

Mikey got out of the room without closing the door, and the pizza smell invaded the place.

"Ugh, let's go eat," Frank said happily.

"Go ahead, I'm coming," Gerard said.

Once Frank was out of view, Gerard rubbed the back of his neck.  
He didn't know what the sex they had just had, meant for Frank.  
All he knew was that he definitely wouldn't go more than a week without doing it again. And again and again.  
And again.

He sat on the couch.  
He knew Frank was in love with Jamia, Gerard was himself in love with Lindsey, but Frank never really left his mind.

He quite expected Frank to never talk about the thing that had just happened ever again.  
Though, he guessed that Frank still had feelings for him somehow. They've always been close after their rupture. As if they had never broke up. Just left behind the sex/kiss/boyfriends thing.

Frank came back in the room.

"Gerard?" He said and walked towards him. He grabbed his hand, and interlocked his finger with Gerard's, "I want to eat with you."  
Gerard smiled because the way Frank said that was just too adorable and aw.  
He let himself be pulled by Frank. But then he stopped walking.  
Was he going to say this, or not.

"I kind of," he paused, "I kind of love you, Frank, I, um actually never really stopped," he mumbled looking at anything but Frank.  
Frank turned, frowning confusly. "But, I would be totally ok if you didn't anymore, or like, never did. I mean, we can just forget what happened I guess, you know? Just, yeah, we should totally forget this if you-"

"-Shush," Frank cut him off.  
He walked toward Gerard again, took Gerard's hand and placed it on his chest.  
Gerard looked at his hand on Frank's chest, and back at Frank's face.

"I think you can guess for who it's still beating?" Frank asked, "Shit. Ok, wow, this really sounded too fluffy and cheesy, but, um, what I mean is that I may fucking love you back, Gerard," he said, "but right now I'm like, super hungry and there's fucking pizza out there!" Frank said pointing the door.

"You're such a romance killer, Frank. This was, some kind of moment," Gerard said and grabbed Frank's waist, "can I kiss you before you fuck food with your mouth?"

Frank stood on his tiptoes and kissed Gerard, sweetly.  
When they turned, Mikey and Ray were standing in the doorframe, with their arms crossed on their chest.  
They looked blasés. Well Ray did, but Mikey was definitely trying to glare.

"Ray, tell me you got me the new brother I asked for," Mikey muttered.

_**A/N **__**Hi, thanks for reading, this was my first one shot omg. I really need to kown what you guys thought about it and yeah. (Don't hesitate to tell me if you found it so bad that you think I should be banned from or something.) :D**_


End file.
